Marriage
by Little Agr0n
Summary: FABERRY WEEK SUMMER 2k15 the life of married faberry on their wedding anniversary weekend


_here we gooooo :) still behind but slowly trying to catch up. it doesn't help that i've been asked to do some police work tomorrow after school and i have hockey straight after that so i have a shitton of homework to do. i wrote this one in the gym while cycling so i hope it isn't too bad. i'll try to write up the criminal one._

 _i hope you enjoy this one! it's just a bit of fluff to be honest. nothing concrete_

* * *

"RACH!" Quinn called to her wife, exasperated. "YOU NEED TO COME TO WASH UP!' The blonde shook her head. That woman would do anything she could to get out of doing chores. It annoyed her to no end because the pair of them had agreed to do a few chores together.

"I'M COMING!" Rachel shouted back as she ran down the stairs. All hope was gone that Quinn had forgotten their washing up agreement. She skidded into the kitchen, her socked feet slipping on the wooden floor. "I'm here, my sweetness." Rachel grinned cheekily at her wife and kissed her on the corner of her mouth. "Now scoot over." The diva hip bumped Quinn to the side. "I'll wash today and you can dry. Does that work for you?"

Quinn resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Of course Rachel was taking control already. "As you wish, your royal highness." She teased, letting out an exaggerated sigh.

Rachel let the comment slide. She had a plan in mind to get Quinn back. Her sarcasm had been reaching unusually high levels over the last week or so. Sarcasm tended to make up a fair amount of her wife's speech but now it had increased to a whole new level. There was no way that Rachel was going to let her get away with it. It would be better to play off as normal for now, though. She didn't want to give anything away. This kind of thing was hard for the diva. Though an excellent actress, when it came to doing anything like pranking someone or pulling their leg, a cheeky grin crept up her face and there was no way that she could stop it. Many a time she'd tried but it never seemed to work. "So, Quinn, what are your plans for this evening and the weekend?" Rachel started off simple. Distract from her plans for later.

Quinn lifted a pointed eyebrow. It wasn't often that Rachel enjoyed the regular small talk kind of conversations. "Well after this we need to make the bed because I washed our bedding first thing this morning and now it should be dry." The blonde ignored Rachel's groan. "And then tomorrow is a surprise."

Rachel gasped. "You can't tell me that now." She huffed. "You know full well that I'll be ansty until I find out what it is. Can I have a hint?"

"Nope." There was no way Quinn was letting this one out. It was their anniversary tomorrow and she wanted it to be memorable. The less Rachel knew beforehand, the more memorable it would be. Besides, the brunette had wangled so many surprises out of her in the past. Quinn needed one time to keep it a secret. Her only hope that Rachel didn't pull out the puppy eyes. Or the pout. Then keeping it a secret would be incredibly difficult.

"Fine." Rachel answered, biting her lip.

Quinn froze mid-washing the last plate. _That_ wasn't normal Rachel behaviour. There was no way that Rachel would leave things be there and then. She _had_ to be planning something. It was at that moment when the brunette's face altered into the cheekiest grin Quinn had ever seen. That meant trouble.

Rachel put her hand in the sink and, upon bringing it out, flicked her wrist so the water flicked up at Quinn.

The blonde's jaw dropped open. "You did not just do that."

All Rachel did was laugh in response and splash Quinn with more water.

"Right." Quinn grinned. "That's it." She twirled around the damp tea towel in her hand that she'd been drying their plates and cutlery with.

As soon as Rachel saw what was coming, her grin was wiped from her face and her eyes went wide. There was one thing on her mind. Run.

And run she did. Not fast enough, though. Within a few moments, Quinn had caught up with her. As soon as the blonde was a step and a towel away, she flicked her wrist, causing the towel to whip Rachel's behind. "OUCH!" She yelped. "You're going to regret this decision."

"Oh no!" Quinn mocked. "I'm terrified. Please don't hurt me!" The blonde put on a show, cowering away from her wife.

Before Quinn could do much else, Rachel had grabbed her shoulders and hooked her ankle with her own. In less than a second, Quinn was lying on the floor with Rachel straddling her lower abdomen. "Apologise." Rachel demanded, arms crossed.

"Wha-" Quinn frowned. "Honey, you started this. You splashed me with water. Dirty water."

"And you whipped me. They're hardly the same." Rachel clenched her jaw to stop herself from smiling.

"Oh come on, Rach." Quinn whined.

"Nuh uh." The brunette shook her head. Then she leant down and whispered in her wife's ear. "If you apologise, I can make it worth your while."

Quinn wasn't one to dispute that kind of offer. Especially when Rachel was already straddling her. "Okay, fine. I apologise."

"Good." Rachel breathed into Quinn's ear and started kissing her down her neck. "You know what? I could get used to washing up if it ends up like this every time." Each word was separated by a kiss down the blonde's neck and along her collarbone.

"I knew you'd come around to the idea." Quinn whimpered as Rachel moved her leg so it was between her own.

Just as Rachel was putting the right amount of pressure on Quinn's jeans, she pulled back and stood up.

"Raaaaachhhhh." Quinn groaned through gritted teeth. "Are you serious?"

"Perfectly serious." Rachel smirked. Leaving Quinn like that only improved their sex later in the day. Or night. Whenever it would be. "Come on, we need to make the bed."

"You're so frustrating." Quinn grumbled as she plodded up the stairs behind Rachel.

Most of the bed making went by without incident. They'd managed to fit the bottom sheet without too much trouble. There was a little annoyance with the last corner. It was always the most difficult to sort out. Rachel insisted that she do the duvet and Quinn do the pillows. Her 'inside out and then whoomph' method was, apparently, the most efficient. Granted, she had to stand on the bed so that she could shake the duvet into its case because she was too short otherwise. That, of course, gave Quinn something to tease her about.

When Quinn had cased the four pillows, Rachel was still stood on the bed. She was only fastening up the buttons so the blonde assumed she was doing it to feel taller. This was a perfect opportunity to get Rachel back. And so Quinn pretended to be sorting the pillows out. Then, unexpectedly for Rachel, Quinn flung her pillow around to hit the back of the brunette's knees. She fell to the mattress spread like a star on her back. Before Rachel really knew what had happened, roles had been reversed and it was now Quinn who was straddling her wife. "Gotcha." She grinned, proud that she'd managed the whole maneuver as smoothly as she had.

"I can't believe you." Rachel said. It took all she had not to give in and kiss Quinn. But she needed to be strong. She needed to hold her ground.

Quinn laughed. "It's payback, baby." She teased Rachel, echoing the movements of her wife earlier. Kissing down her neck, along her collarbone. Hands moving up Rachel's torso as she shifted her leg so it laid between Rachel's.

The brunette whimpered. She was never very good at holding her ground when Quinn was involved. "Please."

The blonde looked up for a moment. "Please what?"

"Just don't leave me how I left you."

Quinn smirked and she started kissing down Rachel's newly exposed stomach. "Oh don't worry." She eased her wife's fears. "I could never leave you high and dry."

XoxoXoxoX

The next morning Quinn woke to Rachel kissing her cheek. "Good morning, sunshine." She murmured, somewhat incoherently, her voice laced with sleep.

"Good morning to you too." Rachel pecked her wife on her lips. "Happy anniversary." She settled her head on Quinn's chest.

"Happy anniversary." Quinn kissed the top of Rachel's head then sighed. "What time is it?"

"It's nine o'clock."

"I'm so sorry to do this but we need to get out somewhere as soon as possible. It takes half an hour to get to your surprise and we need to be there by ten. Do you think you can get ready in half an hour? It'll be worth your while, I promise." She really didn't want to get up early either but they had somewhere they needed to be.

Rachel hummed. "Yeah but just don't distract me."

"Message received." Quinn sat up, forcing herself out of bed. All she had to do was throw on some clothes and get herself some toast for breakfast. The address for their destination was already in her phone. When they were clothed and fed, they'd be ready to go.

XoxoXoxoX

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked. They'd been in the car for twenty five minutes and she was getting restless. She needed to know what the surprise was.

"It's a surprise." Quinn sighed. The number of times she'd been over this with Rachel was uncountable. "The whole point of a surprise is that you don't know what it is until we get there."

"I know that but I'm just curious." Rachel bit her lip, wondering how much she should say. "The satnav says we only have three minutes left and the only thing that you can see for miles around is that farmhouse over there."

"Maybe we're going there." Quinn answered shortly.

"You know I don't like how farms treat animals, Quinn." Rachel pouted, ready to get angry if Quinn didn't have a good enough reason to take her there.

"Do you really think I'd take you somewhere you'd hate?"

"No." Rachel answered, her voice small.

"Good. I did my research." Quinn looked over to her wife to see if she was too upset. Thankfully she wasn't. "It's not an animal farm. They have pets but they're well treated. They farm crops."

"Oh." Rachel reacted, ashamed that she'd jumped to a conclusion so easily.

"I'm going to prepare you before we go in so that your reaction isn't too extreme." The blonde turned to Rachel once she'd parked the car. "What is it you've been wanting for years now that I've always said no to?"

Rachel's face was blank.

"I said no because I think I'll have to do all the work.." Quinn prompted.

"Is this?" Rachel asked, face completely surprised.

"Is it what?" Quinn asked, smiling. Rachel definitely knew.

"A puppy?" Rachel's entire body tensed up and her face lit up.

Quinn nodded, bracing herself for the movement of the car when Rachel began jumping in excitement. "There's only one left so if you don't like him we can find another. But if you fall in love with this little guy, we can take him home today."

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Rachel threw herself at the blonde across the car, pulling her into the most uncomfortable bone crushing hug.

The pair laughed as they got outside and walked to the door hand in hand. Quinn rang the doorbell and they were greeted by a jolly middle aged woman. "Come in!" She smiled. "The Berry-Fabrays, I assume?"

Quinn confirme that was who they were and the couple followed the lady into her kitchen. "I'm Tracy. I'll try to stay professional, but I have to say, Rachel, I'm a big fan."

"Hi, Tracy. Thank you so much for letting us see him." Rachel crouched to the floor to get a closer look at the the playful golden retriever. "He's so cute!"

"Isn't he just." Tracy beamed. "He's quite small but he has a huge personality."

Quinn couldn't keep in her snort. "Just like Rachel, then."

"Hey!" Rachel called out in self-defense.

Tracy laughed at the teasing couple. They were so cute together.

"Can we take him home?" Rachel asked.

"Are you sure?" Quinn checked. "You've only been here a few minutes."

"I'm certain." Rachel looked up to her wife. "Thank you so much, baby." She stood up to peck the corner of Quinn's mouth while the puppy played at her feet.

"It's my pleasure." The blonde smiled before turning to Tracy. "There we have it. Are we all good to take him back? I have the cash."

"Of course! Let me just get you what you need!" Tracy scurried to the back of the kitchen and came back with a cardboard box full of supplies. "There are the basics in here, all included in the price. He'll need neutering if you want that doing but other than that he's sorted health-wise. In here there's a weeks' lot of food, a toy, a bed and a lead and a collar."

Quinn thanked Tracy as she handed money over for the box. "Rach, do you want to take the pup and I'll carry the box? Just pop his lead on and we can go home with this little guy."

Rachel rushed to put his collar and lead on, then they were ready to go. They bid farewell to Tracy at the door. "Thank you so much. From both of us." Rachel smiled and pulled Tracy into a hug before dragging Quinn back to the car.

"So what do you want to call him?" The blonde asked when they were both strapped in and the puppy was on Rachel's lap.

"Finn." Rachel answered immediately.

"No way." Quinn shook her head as they pulled out of the farm and began their drive home.

"I know. I was just messing with you." Rachel paused to think for a moment. "I like Barry."

"Really?" Quinn raised a single eyebrow.

"Yep." Rachel grinned. "I like it when dogs have human names."

"Okay then." Quinn agreed and she stretched over to pat Barry on the head. "I'm calling him Baz, though."

"Deal."

"Let's get Baz home and show him around."

"I'm going to teach him tricks. He'll be singing and dancing in no time." Rachel thought aloud.

Quinn shook her head, laughing under her breath. That was the most Rachel thing that can be said. It just made her fall in love with her wife even more.

* * *

 _as usual, thank you for reading :) it means a lot to you all supporting me._


End file.
